


The House on Paradox Road

by DalekPrime



Series: The Ouroboros Chronicles [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Child Murder, Childhood Trauma, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Destiny, Existentialism, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Free Will, Haunted Houses, Kidnapping, Murder, Mystery, Predestination, Reality, Temporal Paradox, Time Travel, bootstrap paradox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1989-06-15
Updated: 1989-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekPrime/pseuds/DalekPrime
Summary: "Do you know what really happened thirty-three years ago? You don't, do you?"-In a small town in upstate New York, a child has gone missing. The search for him has led the people of the town down a dark rabbit hole, one that leads to a mystery from thirty-three years ago, a haunted house, and a family no one remembers. The people must now brave the storms of fate as the secrets of the town are revealed and they learn that they can trust no one.
Relationships: Amy Santiago/Teddy Wells, Charles Boyle & Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta
Series: The Ouroboros Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123772





	The House on Paradox Road

At the end of Zeitman Street was a house, painted dark green with blue window frames and a red door. The knocker on the door was bronze and fashioned in the form of an ouroboros, a symbol of never-ending rebirth. A man wearing a black button-down shirt and pants walks up to the door and bangs the knocker four times; he had light brown hair that was beginning to thin, which he slicked to the side, and his face, while looking quite young, was one of a man who had seen many horrors in his lifetime, like those of the soldiers coming back from war. As he was waiting he took out a silver pocket watch and flipped it open to look at the time.

 _Time,_ that was what he was here to discuss.

A disheveled man opened the door and once he recognized him quickly led him inside.

“Did anyone follow you?” He asked in a manic British accent. When he didn’t respond and instead whistled, the man asked again in a more frantic manner, “Are you taking this seriously? Were you followed!?”

“Relax.” The man responded in a relaxed tone with a bit of humor, “We weren’t caught last time, so we won’t be caught this time. _The thing that hath been, it is that which shall be; and that which is done is that which shall be done: and there is no new thing under the sun._ Ecclesiastes 1:9”

“I suppose you are correct.” He walked to the table in the kitchen and began organizing the papers on it.

“Are these all the papers?”  
“Yes, the house is officially yours.”  
“And Mary and the kids?”

“They’ve gone through the rift already.” He mournfully looks at the cellar door in the corner for a moment.

“You’ll have to go soon too.”

“I know. I’m just,” he paused for a moment, “scared. Are you sure we’re doing the right thing?”  
The man’s eyes suddenly glowed red, “Smith. Do not deny the grand work of the orchestrator. Do you doubt the prophecy?”

Smith dropped into a chair, “No, it’s not that.”

His eyes stopped glowing red. “What is it then?”

“Sometimes I wonder if it’s worth it. If we have the right to do all that we have done and will do.”

Many thoughts pass through the man’s head, thoughts on wars, on love, on revenge, but one thought, in particular, stands out. “Can I tell you a story?” Smith nodded so he continued, “In the days before the prophecy was written there was nothing, no pain, no anger, it was _paradise_. But then the world arose, entangled and complex. But with it came the prophecy, a manual on how to reorder _time_. That is what we are doing, reordering _time_ , leading humanity to _paradise_.”

He seemed content for a moment but then he thought of something, “ _The end is the beginning and the beginning is the end._ That’s the basic idea of the prophecy. So in essence we are going against the prophecy. We are fighting a war against God?”

The man spoke through his teeth in frustration, “ _God is dead. God remains dead. And we have killed him._ ”

“ _Heh_.” Smith smirked as he got up, “I just realized who the prophet is.”

He turned towards him, “Who?!”

“ _Heheheh_.” He laughed as he went down into the cellar, “I can’t tell you that.” He suddenly stuck his head out, saying, “See you on the other side.”


End file.
